Fifty Shades Pregnant
by LisaJayy
Summary: This story takes place just a few months into Ana's pregnancy with Teddy. Ana begins to have some complications with the pregnancy and she doesn't know why. Christian is his usually overprotective and controlling self, but even he is feeling the weight of the pregnancy. Can Ana and Christian overcome this obstacle and become one big happy family? Read & Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I lay my head down on the soft, downy pillow. Gosh, finally laying down after a long day is exactly what I've needed. Getting up early, working all day, and being four months pregnant on top of that takes a lot out of a person.

Christian is not going to be very happy when he finds out that I stayed a couple hours longer at work. I just had so much to do and didn't want to put it off any longer. I had to lie to Christian and tell him that I was home resting while I was really sitting at my desk all day. It took a lot of negotiating and some forceful words for Christian to even consider the idea of me working while being pregnant. I assured him that I would only go into the office for a few hours and then work a little from home. I kept to my word at first, then we got more publishers coming in which means more meetings which means that I have a lot more work to do and more stress to carry. I refuse to tell Christian though. I take a deep breath and pull the covers up to my chin. I'm so tired all the time now. My body aches and I can feel my little blip moving around inside of me. I softly stroke my stomach. My little boy is so eager to meet his mommy and daddy that he can hardly sit still. I allow my eyes to drop shut when I hear the front door open and then gently shut.

"Ana? Baby, I'm home." Christian's voice carries up the stairs.

"Up here, Christian." I mumble through the pillow hoping that he'll hear me.

I hear his soft steps sprint up the stairs and head towards out bedroom. My body practically buzzes with excitement as I feel him get closer and closer. I still keep my eyes shut even as I feel the mattress dip a little lower and pair of strong arms manage to wrap themselves around my body.

"Mmm, hey baby." He breathes into my neck. I shiver slightly as he plants soft kisses all over my face and neck. I relax and sink further into the bed so that my back is completely pressed against his solid chest. He smells absolutely divine as I breathe in his musky aroma.

"Hey," I mumble in my sleepy voice. "I was just laying down for a bit." I turn around so we're face to face. My eyes meet his beautiful grays and I can't help but smile. His copper hair is all messed up in that very sexy way, his jawline shows a hit of stubble, and he's taken off his suit jacket to reveal a crisp clean shirt and tie. God, how did I get so lucky?

His eyes meet mine and I can see the concern in them. His eyebrows scrunch together as he looks over my face. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He cups my face in his hands and runs them all over, checking my temperature I'm sure.

"Christian, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all." I snuggle up closer to him and burry my face in his neck. He sighs into my hair and rubs his hands up and down my back.

"If you say so." We stay like that for a while. Christian rubs my back and kisses anywhere he can every now and then while I plant soft kisses over his neck. Christian moves his hands around so they are now pressed up against my large stomach. "How's my baby doing today?" I smile as he gently strokes my skin.

"He's doing great." I say and hold his hands against my stomach. We both wait a few moments before our little blip kick. I love watching Christian's face every time that happens. His eyes light up in astonishment and his smile practically reaches his ears.

"God, I love that." He says and presses his mouth against mine. "Hoe about we grab you both something to eat, huh?"

"That sounds great." I say. Christian slides off the bed and reaches down to help me up. As soon as my feet hit the floor it's as if I lose complete control of my balance. I sway back and forth, my vision goes blurry and I try my best to grab onto something solid. Christian is there in a second, holding my tight.

"Ana, what the hell? What happened?" His voice is frantic. He holds my face in his hands and looks me up and down.

I shake my head back and forth. "Christian, I'm fine. I just got up too fast or something."

His look already tells me that he doesn't believe me. "Maybe after you eat you'll feel better." I nod and grab his hand to walk downstairs into the kitchen. Christian leads me to one of the chairs at the table. I slowly sit down and rub my temples to try and ease my throbbing head.

"Salad and chicken sound good, baby?" Christian is at the fridge and pulling out all kinds of ingredients. Gail and Taylor have both taken the night off to spend some personal time together.

"That's fine." I mumble. I can see Christian watch me out of the corner of my eye as he moves around the kitchen. I feel bad that he's doing all of the work while I'm just sitting here. Ever sense I got pregnant, Christian's been demanding that I don't do any kind of physical work that could possibly harm the baby or myself. I feel sick to my stomach going to work behind Christian's back, but I just don't know how to tell him. If he found out that I've been staying super late and dealing with so much more work than I usually do, then he'd flip and make me stay home until the baby is born. Plus I want to prove to Christian that I'm able to handle everything and still take car of me and the baby.

"Ana, are you listening to me?" Christian's voice pulls me out of my trance. He's standing at the other end of the table, holding two plates full with food. "I've been talking to you for a few minutes now. Where'd you go?"

I quickly turn around and reach for a plate out of his hand. "I was just thinking about the baby." I offer him a slight smile. He sits down next to me and takes my hand in his. "I'm so exited to meet him, Ana." His smile makes me melt.

"Me too." I say. We start to dig into our meal and talk about nothing in particular. Christian talks about work and something funny Elliot did the other day and I tell him about shopping for the baby with Mia. We enjoy our dinner until the very last bite.

"That was delicious, Christian. Thank you. I feel better." I lean over to kiss him on the cheek. Christian returns the kiss and gets up to take both plates into the kitchen. As I'm watching him clean up, I suddenly feel the urge to throw up. I quickly bolt out of my chair and race down the hallway until I reach the bathroom. My stomach does summersaults as I empty my stomach into the toilet. It doesn't take long until Christian rushes in and sees me hunched over throwing up.

"Ana!" He kneels beside me and pulls my hair away from my face while gently rubbing my back. Once I know I'm done I flush the toilet and lean back into his arms.

"Ugh, Christian." I moan into his shoulder.

He holds my face in his hands and looks me dead in the eyes. "Ana, I really need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know." I say back. "I really don't know."


	2. Author's Note

All right you guys. Let me start off by saying that I am still planning on completing ALL my stories so don't freak out too much! I am a college student that also has a demanding job, so I haven't had much free time lately to work on more chapters. I'm currently working on some chapters for some of my stories so hopefully I will have them up soon! Until then, thank you guys for reviewing and giving me honest feedback!


End file.
